C'est impossible !
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Jon et Daenerys sont un couple heureux. Mais lors d'une visite chez le médecin suite à des prises de sang, ils découvrent un effroyable vérité. Modern, One-shot


-C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous... Est-ce...Je...

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de la gorge de Jon. Il se sentait comme étouffé par un étau. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Comment ça pouvait arriver ? Il avait tué des chatons dans une vie antérieur ou quoi ?

Il sentit Daenerys lui caresser le bras dans une tentative de réconfort. Il croisa son regards. Elle non plus n'y croyait pas.

-Docteur Baelish, je suis désolée mais ce que vous dites... n'a pas de sens. Tenta-t-elle.

Le docteur en question eût la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et de la compassion brillait dans ses yeux.

-Mademoiselle. Je sais que ça semble difficile à croire. Il prit un instant avant de continuer. Mais les tests sont formels.

Jon n'écouta pas le docteur tandis que ce dernier détaillait les feuilles devant lui en montrant divers graphiques. Non il ne pouvait entendre parce que son cerveau l'assaillais de tellement d'informations qu'il n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Il se revoyait enfant à jouer aux chevaliers avec son frère Robb dans un jardin vert où les dragons et les morts-vivant prenaient vie à chacun de leurs jeux. Il y avait aussi une cible au fond du jardin où ils s'entraînaient à tirer avec des arcs de fortune.

Son cœur se serra quand il se revit partir de la maison familiale en claquant la porte après une énième dispute avec sa belle-mère. Oui il n'était pas son fils mais était-ce une raison pour le traiter comme un chien ?

Il se souvenait de toutes les galères qui avait suivies. Les embrouilles, les bagarres, les nuits dans la rue. Toutes les tentatives de sa petite sœur Arya pour le faire revenir. Et puis son engagement dans l'armée qui avait tourné au désastre. Il avait été envoyé en mission dans un pays perdu,en pleine guerre civile. Et comble de malchance c'était au milieu des ces montagnes enneigés qu'il avait trouvé l'amour.

Ygritte, une jeune réfugiée qui lui avait volé son cœur. Ils avaient loué de fort liens et avaient même pensé à se marier. Loin, très de loin des champs de bataille. Mais lors d'un raid surprise, elle avait été touchée par une balle perdue et s'était vidée de son sang dans ses bras. Il avait pris une mitraillette et quelques chargeurs et avait décimé seul un camp entier de rebelles. Ses supérieurs l'avaient foutu dehors dès son retour et il était rentré au pays sans fric, sans honneur, avec un trou dans la poitrine.

-Comprenez, ces caractéristiques sont tellement spécifiques... La voix du docteur lui parvenait un peu mais il se fit à nouveau happé par ses souvenirs.

Il se revit assister à l'enterrement de son père depuis le haut d'un des murs du cimeterre parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas approcher Catelyn Stark. Dans ses oreilles résonnait encore le son de la pierre tombale qui se refermait.

Puis après tout ces nuages noirs était venu le soleil. Elle, Daenerys. Alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois à la rue, elle était venue l'aider. Là où tout les gens l'ignorait ou le méprisait, elle n'était venue qu'avec un grand sourire et un bonté qui avait semblé presque infinie à Jon. Elle lui avait guérie le cœur et l'âme. Daenerys était alors étudiantes en sociologie et vivait seule dans un grand appartement hérité de ses parents. Elle lui avait redonné confiance en lui. Il avait repris ses études avec lenteur mais détermination. La jolie blonde lui servant parfois de professeur particulier. Leur relation avait évolué, et de simple amis, il étaient devenus un couple. Cela faisait six mois qu'il nageaient dans le bonheur... Alors pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi la vie lui retirais toute chance d'être simplement heureux ? Il demandait pas grand-chose pourtant.

-Ses tests ont été vérifiés à de multiples reprises. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons pris à la légère.

Jon reprit pied sur terre. Son regard se posa sur les fiches qui, même pour un néophyte, avait un sens clair et précis.

-Vous n'êtes pas le fils de Jon. Asséna le docteur. Vous êtes le fils de sa sœur, Lyanna Stark. Et les relevés ADN concordent également avec une autre personne.

« Non, non, non dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! » pensa Jon.

-Vous êtes le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen. Vous avez été caché à la naissance et adopté par Eddard Stark. Par conséquent, vous êtes, et je n'ai pas besoin de test pour le dire, le neveu de Daenerys Targaryen ici présente.

Le monde s'écoulait autour de Jon comme un immense château de cartes. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie. Les yeux larmoyant. Et il lut dans ses prunelles la même souffrance. Dany... Sa Dany... était sa tante...


End file.
